Haunted Mansion Revelation
by Sakura Moon
Summary: Naruto’s fear of the supernatural is widely known amongst the Rookie 9. Before timeskip. KakaxNaru


**Title: Haunted Mansion Revelation**

Author: Sakura Moon

Rating: PG

**Warning:** Shounen-ai. Male-male pairing. Don't read if you're not into it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. At all.

Summary: Naruto's fear of the supernatural is widely known amongst the Rookie 9. Before time-skip.

A/N: Unbeta-ed. Please forgive any grammatical errors you'll find in here. First time writing a shounen-ai.

----

"You hear that Kiba? I am the King of Dares! I fear nothing!" Naruto boosted. Across from him, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba rolled their eyes at the bluff. Ever since that one mission from Tea County, almost everyone in their generation knows about Naruto's fear of the unknown supernatural, in particular, ghosts. Looking around, Kiba's eyes met with the others. Slowly, he smirked. Grinning widely, Kiba looked at Naruto straight in the eye. "Oh really?" Disbelief was literally oozing out of Kiba.

Peeved at the lack of belief, Naruto glared at Kiba. "What do you mean _'Oh really?'_ You don't think I can't do anything you guys dare me to huh?" Blue eyes flashed at that thought.

Frustrated at how things are going, Shikamaru sat up from his lying position. "Troublesome. Kiba go ahead and dare him to do _that_." Hearing this, Kiba leaped up in the air from his sitting position. "Hehehe. If you say so Shikamaru." Turning around he pointed at Naruto, who sat up straighter than usual. "I dare you, Naruto, to go into…," Lowering his voice for dramatic effect, Kiba continued, "The Wolf Mansion."

Once those words were spoken, Naruto slowly tilted his back. "The Wolf Mansion?" He placed an emphasis on 'the'. Naruto started to tremble at bit at the thought of going anywhere near that building. It was said that the Wolf Mansion was inhibited by the ghost of the owner, who could be heard during the nights of the full moon. It was also told that the mansion was once filled with life, but something went wrong with the owner of the house that in the end, he killed himself. No one knew why the owner did that, except the adults. But for some reason, the adults never spoke of it. It was as if discussing what happen in the mansion brings misfortune to those who dared to talk of it. Villagers said that when they passed by, howls could be heard. None of the ninjas would dare venture it. If ninjas could not stand to be in the same perimeter as the building, than what chances would civilians have against this unknown mystery? Thinking back on the rumors and gossip, Naruto gulped.

Seeing how frighten Naruto was when he mentioned the mansion, Kiba leered at Naruto. "What's the matter oh King of Dares? You're not frozen to the ground at the mere suggestion of going inside the Wolf Mansion…are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

Indignant at that, Naruto abruptly got up and stood his ground. "I am. NOT. Scared of going into that place." Naruto adjusted his headband. "If anything I'm just surprised that you would give such an easy dare." There, Naruto imitated his number one rival; placing his nose in the air, crossed his arms and twisted half his body slightly.

"Fine. If it is as easy as you called it, then I double dog dare you to go there at midnight." Kiba retorted.

It was one thing going into a haunted place, but it is another going to a haunted place at the stroke of midnight, where the supernatural is at its peak of power. But before Naruto could complain about the sudden restriction, Kiba went in for the kill. "Naruto, it's not like you're going to have any problems with this are you? After all a ninja of your skills can handle anything. Isn't that right Chouji?" He turned to Chouji, only to find him busying himself with a bag of barbecue potato chips. Shikamaru sighed. "This is too troublesome. Naruto are you going to do this or not?"

Naruto sweated. Eyes were on him literally. Thoughts were running wild in his head, questioning what he should do. Naruto messed up his hair as too many thoughts were spiraling out of control. The pressure was getting to him as he could feel himself getting squished under the scrutiny of Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru. Putting up a façade, Naruto boasted while puffing out his chest at the same time. "Hehe. Just watch you guys. I will definitely do this. Believe it!"

Feeling satisfied, Kiba glanced at Naruto; hoping to see his reaction for this. "Ok, just to let you know that if you failed to do this dare. Then that means no ramen for one month."

Naruto's eyes bugged out. He sputtered out in anger. "What?!?! How could you do this to me huh? I thought we were buddies. Friends. I scratch your back and you scratch mine. Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto wailed at the last comment. Getting control of his emotions, he glared at Kiba. "And what do I get if I succeeded?"

Kiba looked at him as if he knows Naruto would not succeed, but complied anyway just to please Naruto. "If you win then we will take you out for ramen for one month and pay for your meals."

Hearing this fortified Naruto's resolution in completing this dare. One month of free ramen. He drooled at the thought of free meals and all you can eat ramen. "You got a deal!" Naruto shook hands with Kiba and the others.

Shikamaru stretched his back and arms. "The full moon is going to be here two nights from now. We'll meet up at the entrance to the Wolf Mansion at 11:50 p.m. don't be late Naruto. Unlike your teacher, there's no three hours of waiting." The group disbanded. They headed toward their respective homes as it was getting late and they were expected to meet up with their teams for missions.

--------

Two days later and it was the night of the full moon. Already Naruto began having second thoughts about doing this dare. Half of him wanted to back out. What if he met the ghost of Wolf Mansion? The other half wanted to do the dare and face it like a man. His reputation as a prankster and King of Dares was at stake. Soon it was time for him to face the music. Leaping from building to building, Naruto finally arrived at the entrance. Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji were already there waiting for him. "Finally you're here. Now we can get started." Kiba released a sigh.

"So how are we going to do this then?" Naruto put some weight on his left side.

"We'll use Shino's bug to trail you. That way we'll know if you actually went through the house or not. Plus each of us will station around the area so that way you won't escape us by switching with one of your clones." Shikamaru lazily stated.

Hearing Shino's name popped up. Naruto took a step back and took a closer look. Standing near a tree was Shino. 'Man, I hate it when Shino does that.' Naruto grumbled in his mind. Once everything was situated, he stood before the gate. Looking back, Kiba gave him a thumbs up, Chouji anxiously munched on his food in a fast past while Shino and Shikamaru merely stared at him. Swallowing his fear, Naruto fearlessly entered the vicinity. At least that what he appeared to look like outside, but inside Naruto was shaking like someone given 'Fetch Tora the Cat' mission.

Feet padded on dirt-trotted road, overgrown weeds surrounded Naruto. The shadows lurked everywhere. Reaching the door, Naruto placed his hands on it. He gave it a slight push; not wanting to demolish private property. 'Even if the person is dead, there's nothing scarier than an angry ghost'. Naruto thought as he placed a bit more force to open the door. The door gave in, though a creaking sound came out of it. Holding back on the shudders, Naruto ventured on.

Dusts were everywhere; it covered the floor giving it a pale appearance. Malodorous air leaked everywhere. Naruto could not help but covered the lower part of his face with his orange sleeve. Wandering around what appeared to be the hallway, Naruto discovered a portrait. It was a picture of a middle-aged man with—Naruto squinted harder in order to distinguish the color—what appeared to be silver-grayish hair. He was pretty decent looking if Naruto had to say so himself. Not that he liked guys, but he appreciated beauty when it existed. Naruto paused. There was something wrong with the picture. Naruto felt that there was something he should have recognized. Touching the glass frame, Naruto peered at his finger. Not a bit of dust existed. Taking in his surroundings, he noted that everything else was covered in dust. So how come this picture was not coated with layers of dust? Cold dread was spreading in his body at a rapid pace. Beads of sweat rolled off his forehead. Fingers shook as he glanced at them again; reaffirming his fearful conclusion. Before Naruto knew it, the sound of something blurring by appeared. Taking deep breathes, Naruto forced himself to calm down and analyze the situation. But the possibility that there was the ghost and that something that blurred by could very well be the owner (probably pissed off that Naruto intruded on his privacy), Naruto felt himself attached to the ground. All senses warned him to get away as soon as possible, but Naruto lost control of his body. Never before had he found himself in a situation where not even the Kyuubi could save him. What injury could a demon do when it is locked in your stomach and physical attacks would not affect on ghosts.

Seconds ticked. Minutes passed by. All sense of time was lost for Naruto. Getting paranoid, Naruto forced himself to move from his place. Finally he felt movement from his legs and feet as he walked backwards. 'Just a couple more feet.' Reassuring himself, Naruto began to whistle. While walking backwards, he felt something heavy on his shoulder. Thinking it was Shino's bug, Naruto air grazed his shoulder. If he killed one of Shino's bugs, danger awaits for him. Moments later and still feeling that heavy presence on his shoulder. He lightly grazed over his shoulder and stopped. Eyes widen and mouth gaping open, Naruto clutched the object on his shoulder. It felt like a hand, but it was covered in something. Frantically, Naruto had a sudden consideration. What if it wasn't a ghost, but rather it was a zombie. Thinking about that, Naruto sag his shoulders in relief. The tranquility of his newfound situation poured over him. But as quickly as it came, it swiftly left. 'This is bad.' The hand on his shoulder gripped him, hard. Naruto slowly turned around. Eyes met with a shocking hair color. The same hair color that was in the portrait. The portrait of a man who must have own and lived in the house. The same man that was currently haunting the place.

Naruto let out a high pitched scream and ran blindly into the hallway. Having absolutely no idea where he was going, all Naruto could think of was putting some distance between him and the zombie. He then found a room where he locked himself in. "Wait a minute. What am I doing?" Naruto said this out loud. "Zombies can be physically damage unlike ghosts because they have a physical form. God if only Sasuke-teme was here to see this, probably muttered how much of a dobe I am." Revered annoyance shot through Naruto at the mentioned of Sasuke, but he quickly shook it off as he had more important matters to attend to; such as dealing with a zombie. He formed some hand symbols as he prepared himself to use his number one jutsu. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." A clone appeared, eager to battle. Naruto stuck out a hand, the clone then began forming his second favorite jutsu. One that most people do not use. Swirls of chakra gathered on Naruto's palm, forming a sphere. The door opened. The zombie entered the room. Feeling that it was his time to shine, Naruto leaped up toward the zombie. His clone dispersed into thin air as Naruto lunged forward. Before he knows it, the zombie swiftly dodged the attack and rotated Naruto's momentum into the wall on his side.

"Naruto." The voice spoke, though it was more on a reprimanding tone that teachers or displeased adults often used. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Ahh! The zombie knows my name! Someone helped me!" Fearful of what the zombie could do, Naruto began clawing against the wall behind him. Sudden pain erupted from the back of his head. Rubbing his head to ease the pain, Naruto slowly turned around and face the music. "Please don't hurt me! I don't taste good!" He closed his eyes while pleading. A sudden bonk on his head was the answer he received. Gathering his bearings, Naruto glanced up. There stood a disgruntled Kakashi. Understanding that the supposed zombie was only his teacher, Naruto sheepishly rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Uh…I thought you were a zombie?"

Hearing that Kakashi looked ready to die of aggravation or found himself after being beaten to death by Tsunade for strangling Naruto. He put his hand on his forehead. "And where do you get that idea from?"

Naruto waved his hands wildly. "Ano, there were rumors about this place being haunted and how people rarely go around here."

"Naruto. Come with me." Not giving Naruto a chance to reply, Kakashi picked him up and took him outside. Slung over Kakashi's shoulder like a sack, Naruto found himself near the entrance. Moving his head back, he saw Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Shikamaru waiting for him. Each of them had expressions of relief flowed through them. Though before they could question Naruto, Kakashi turned his available eye toward Shino. "I believe you're forgetting something?" Shino nodded and called back his bug. To Naruto's shock was still there even after what happened. "It's getting late you four and good children should be in bed. Now off you go." Kakashi waved his hand at them.

Kiba blurted out. "What about Naruto?"

"Maa, don't worry. I need to speak with him about something. You know. A teacher-student discussion." Naruto was surprised at the tone Kakashi used. There was something wrong with that statement. It sounded as if Kakashi was pissed. Before Naruto could contemplate any further, he found himself moving. Quickly moving his neck, he noticed that the others had left already. Now it was just Kakashi and him. Now a different kind of fear creped up to him. It was not the kind of fear where the situation was dangerous, but the kind of fear where you know you did something wrong but you do not know why. 'I just can't say no to free ramen can I?' Naruto reflected back on what got him to agree to do this dare in the first place; pointy ignoring the fact that it was his claim to the title of "King of Dares" that got him in the mess in the first place.

While Naruto was off in la-la land, Kakashi placed him down. Everything around here reminded him of something. The garden where he found peace, Kakashi dived into memories. Some were pleasant, others were not. He was brought back to reality when a voice asked him. "Kakashi-sensei. Why are you here?" Blue eyes glanced at him with so much curiosity; Kakashi averted his eyes to somewhere else. Like that nice run-down bush he had promised he would take care of but never did. "I could ask you the same question Naruto."

"What?" Naruto screeched. Kakashi cringed at the pitch. "But I asked you first."

"And I won't tell you unless you tell me why you were here in the first place." Kakashi retorted and glanced at Naruto.

Naruto reared down; crossing his legs together in his sitting position. "Kiba and the others dared me to go inside the Wolf Mansion since it was rumored to be haunted." He pouted at that thought. "They said that if I completed the dare, then they would pay for my ramen for a month. As for me attacking you…," There, Naruto scratched his cheek as a light red hue appeared on his face, "I thought you were the zombie that haunted the place. Originally it was a ghost but when I felt your hand…" Naruto left off at that, not wanting to continue any further since both already knew what happened after that. Realizing that he was done, Naruto sat up straighter. "It's your turn Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi stood as if he was unsure what to do next. Suddenly he squatted next to Naruto and said to him. "How about I tell you a story first?"

Curious as to why the sudden avoidance to his question, Naruto piped. "Eh? Why a story first?" Suspicious as to Kakashi's motives were, Naruto squinted his eyes. "You're not planning to avoid my question now are you?"

"Why would I do that?" Kakashi chuckled though he stopped once he saw how serious Naruto looked. "Ahh, I guess you can say that the story is part of my reason being here." He looked at Naruto, only to have a bead of sweat rolling down on his face. Naruto brimmed with excitement. Kakashi took this as his cue to begin the tale.

"The rumors you heard around the village is true—" Naruto's mouth openly gaped. "—to a certain extent. This happen when I was young, but the owner of the house was said to be a skilled ninja."

"How great of a ninja was he? Was he as great as me?" Naruto interrupted, but shrink back into his place at the glare Kakashi was giving to him for his unwanted intrusion.

After making sure that Naruto would not interrupt him again, Kakashi continued his tale; glancing at the stars. "Let's just say that his skills were often compared with the Sannin."

"Awe---," Naruto stopped himself. He stayed quiet and allowed Kakashi to proceed on with his story.

"Sakumo was his name. He was a great man and an even greater ninja. He was highly respected until something happen. His downfall was the mission he received."

"What about the mission that caused him to commit seppuku?" Naruto's curiosity was getting the better of him as he blurted out.

"It was a mission that affected Great War before the Kyuubi's attack." Kakashi gulped, having trouble forcing himself to continue. "It was a mission where he went against the protocol and instead of accomplishing the mission, he failed it. And because of his failure, Konoha suffered greatly in the war."

Naruto remained silent. He watched Kakashi lazily lay down, but Naruto knew that something was bothering him. "How did he fail Kakashi-sensei?"

"He saved his teammate's lives." Was the only answer Naruto received from Kakashi. "Most people forgot to mention this in the rumors, but Sakumo wasn't technically alone. He had a son before he left."

"How old was he?"

"Hmmm, about six years old I reckon."

Naruto pondered about this. "What happen to the son after his father passed away?"

Kakashi remained silent. Minutes passed before he continued. "It was said that the son grew up to be a rule-binding shinobi; wearing his heart on his sleeve."

"So you're saying that this kid follows the rules word by word?" Naruto was flabbergasted. 'How could anyone be like this?' Naruto questioned himself.

Kakashi nodded, explaining further. "Word by word. You can say that he lives by the official ninja code." Pausing, Kakashi faced Naruto. "Now you know there's no such thing as ghosts or zombies. If there were, do you think the Hokage would let them stay here?"

Naruto sputtered, his eyes moving around madly trying to prove his point. "What about the howls that existed."

"Oh that, those were my nin-dogs." Kakashi waved his hand dismissingly. "I let them run around here often and they do like to play a good game of tag. Those howls you hear are just them tagging each other."

Naruto muttered. "That explains why you got some stick substance on your hand." He shuddered in disgust as he thought about how he had touched dog's drool.

Kakashi looked at him. "What did you say about me Naruto?"

Naruto quickly put his hands behind his back and shook his head rapidly. "Nothing Kakashi-sensei." Peering at him, Naruto continued. "That still doesn't explain why you're here tonight. On a full moon."

"Let's just say that this place brings back some memories for me and before you ask, I knew the owner well. We were…close as I could be." Kakashi's tone was that of regret. Naruto knew he could not press him any further. Silence reigned for awhile. Naruto found himself getting comfortable lying next to Kakashi underneath the wondrous night.

Naruto turned to his side, only to see a pair of feet. Looking straight up, he saw Kakashi towering over him. "Naruto. I think it's time for you to go home. It's getting late and we're meeting tom—"He glanced at the sky. "Make that this morning at seven sharp."

"It's not like you're going to be there on time anyway." Naruto could not helped but grumbled at that as memories of him and the others waited for Kakashi; usually three to four hours after the supposed meeting. Kakashi turned and glanced at him. He quickly closed his mouth. Moving his eye in an upside-down U shaped, Kakashi cheerfully said, "How about I walk you home? We don't want anything happen to on your way there." Showing his consent, Naruto and Kakashi leaped from the garden and onto the nearest tree.

While they were traveling, Naruto was in deep thought. He thought about Sakumo and his mission. How he saved his team members' lives rather than succeeding the mission, only to have a huge negative impact on Konoha. Naruto knew how the villagers can be when something terrible happen to Konoha; they resent whatever caused the trouble for the longest time. Still the son that Sakumo left. Naruto could see why the kid became a rule follower. Seeing someone that you cared so deeply to destroy him or herself because of an action that he or she thought was the best choice at the given moment.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto solemnly said; jumping from one branch and landing on the other. An eye glanced in his direction informed him that Kakashi was listening. "About that story, I wish the kid didn't have to go through all of that." At Kakashi's questioning glance, Naruto continued. "I…I can relate to how he must have felt under the villagers' scrutiny." No comment was made by Kakashi. "I just wish that he…that he could enjoy life a little. If he still remains the same as he was when he was a kid." Nothing was said after that. Both Kakashi and Naruto traveled.

Standing next to his window, Naruto opened it and entered. He left the window opened for Kakashi to come in. Facing Kakashi, Naruto warned him. "Kakashi-sensei, you better not be late today." Chuckles could be heard as Kakashi moved closer to Naruto. Before Naruto could realize what was going on, a hand ruffled through his hair. "Get some sleep Naruto." Naruto frowned before trudging off to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. By the time he got back to his bed, there was no sign of Kakashi. "That ero-sensei better not be late." Mumbling, Naruto quickly dozed off as tonight's events exhausted him. A lone figure stood outside on the opposite building; watching Naruto sleep. "Naruto…" Saying his name with affection, Kakashi thought about the comments Naruto had made on their way back to his house. "You never cease to amaze me do you?" With one more glimpse of Naruto, Kakashi went back to his own apartment. A giggle left him as he thought about what the meeting will bring.

----

Sunlight filled the room as Naruto struggled to move himself out of bed. He had been awake for an hour or so, but the warmth and comfort that the bed offered was too hard to resist so there he was, lounging around covered in security. Figuring it was time to get ready, he glanced at the clock. "8:00" was blinking at him. Naruto went back to bed, only in the next moment his eyes were wide awake. "Shit I'm late! The others will be piss off." Naruto leaped from the bed, reporting the lack of warmth, changed his outfit and rushed toward the bridge where Team 7 usually meets.

Jogging up to them, Naruto noted that everything looked the same. Sakura marched up to Naruto and whammed him. "Naruto! You're late today!"

"Hehehe, sorry you guys. I overslept today." Naruto felt sheepish as he felt like he had become their teacher when it comes to tardiness. "At least I'm no latter than Kakashi-sensei. He's not even here yet."

Sasuke scoffed at that comment. "Think again dobe."

Naruto whirled around at the insult. "What are you talking about teme?"

Kakashi's voice stopped them before it could get any worse. "Naruto, it's such a shame that you think of me that way."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto literally jumped up as Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and popped right in front of him. Before Naruto could continue, Kakashi interrupted. "We don't have a mission today so we'll spar instead. Sasuke you're with Sakura. Naruto…you're with me." A lone eye glanced at Naruto and he gulped at the anticipation of what Kakashi would do to him.

After making sure Sasuke and Sakura were out of sight, Kakashi faced Naruto. "Naru-chan." He said in a sing-song voice.

Naruto wanted to shout a burst of anger at being called 'Naru-chan' but the strange wariness prevented him as he cautiously glanced back at Kakashi. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi went down to Naruto's level, seeing him straight in the eye. "I'm just a little hurt that you would accuse your own beloved teacher of being late…"

Naruto thought, 'It's not like it's often that you arrived on time to the meetings anyway.'

"Along with the fact that you nearly Rasengen my face…" Kakashi continued listing off all the offences that Naruto had done to him in the last twenty-four hours. Hearing that Naruto could not help but cringed. "..And you put a hole to a wall on private property. Especially on something that is related to me by the way." Naruto's guilt sank even lower. "So I decided on retribution."

Ears perked at the word, Naruto looked at him in confusion. Kakashi sighed but answered anyway for his sake. "Meaning that you would have to pay me."

Naruto was stoned. He could understand why he would have to pay for the hole on the wall, but for the first two? Naruto opened his mouth in protest when suddenly, Kakashi covered his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei, what do you think you're doing making me blind!" Naruto tried to tug away the hand, but it would not budge.

"Kakashi-sen—" Naruto began, but was interrupted when he felt something soft and warm on his mouth. Something slipped inside his mouth and prodded around. To Naruto, it felt wet but something strange. Before Naruto could ponder any longer, it quickly left. Dazed, Naruto blinked. He saw Kakashi pulling his mask up. "Maa, you don't need to worry about paying me back Naruto." Kakashi moved his face closer to Naruto, and then he whispered. "I've already collected my payment." Next thing Naruto know, he was seeing Kakashi's back as he headed toward where Sasuke and Sakura were sparring. Minutes passed as Naruto stood flabbergasted. Once he recollected what just happened, Naruto began to fume. "Kakashi-sensei! You get back right here! Bastard!" Naruto raved on and on about molesting teachers and how they took advantage of poor unsuspecting students. He plopped himself on the ground. 'Great, my second kiss was stolen by Kakashi-baka. First it was Sasuke-teme, and then it was Kakashi-sensei. Who's next? Itachi? Might as well. Sharigan users are weird…and perverted.' Naruto brushed his lips with his fingers, remembering how it felt. 'Better than my kiss with teme's.' With a smile on his face, Naruto followed Kakashi to where he was refereeing the spar.

Finis

-----

**Sakura Moon:** To those who follow my other story, "Naruko", I'm sorry but I have to say that I'm no long inspire to continue that fic. On other news, this one-shot is for the October challege at kakanaru LJ community.


End file.
